Super Star
by Mistyx7
Summary: Watch out, Utau! There's a new star on the scene! Her name is Hikaru Aino, and she'll stop at nothing to get the Embryo. But... where's her chara? X-Power! What the heck is that? And what's up with her egg? Not to mention the strange transformation phrase...


_**I give you Hikaru Aino, cute, fashionable, all around nice girl. ( A.K.A Snarky, a bit vain, pretty evil.) **_

" Well, we just have one last guest tonight, and boy is she ever amazing! Just a few months ago she was a regular girl, and now her voice is rocking the world with her debut single " Super Star", which has spent five weeks as number one on the charts! Please welcome live on ' Idol Watch' ... Aino Hikaru!" Kikutchi Kanro announced.

The crowd went wild as I walked out.

_'You think you're so pretty!_

_That all the eyes are on you._

_But move out of the way baby, _

_'Cause the super star is here!_

_( Here, here, here, here)'_

The chorus to my debut single played as I sat down on the white couch, smiling very fakely.

" Hello!" I yelled over the cheers and wolf whistles. I held my finger to my lips and winked and the set became instantly quiet. I giggled and flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder. Ugh. Valley girl much?

" Greeting, Hikaru-chan! I seems that our audience is very eager to see you." Kanro-san joked.

I laughed and said " Well, I'm very happy to be here, Kanro-san." I crossed my legs. I was wearing black kapri leggings with dark brown leather boots, a matching leather belt, and a jean jacket over a white blouse. My waist-length blond hair was loose under a cowboy hat, which my manager insisted I wear.

" So, in case our audience isn't familiar with Hikaru's story, she was just a regular fourteen year old girl in America when she auditioned for American Idol. To her surprise, she got in! She eventually won the competition with a song that she wrote herself, " Super Star", which debuted her as an idol."

" That's right!" I said. ' _Why does anyone care?' _I thought.

" So, Hikaru, tonight we shall be receiving questions called in in live from your fans. Kanro-san looked towards the camera and said, " If you have a question for Hikaru-chan, please call the number below." Right now the number would be running below the screen. " We shall also be accepting questions from the audience."

Kanro-san looked at the computer on his desk. " Looks like we got a question in from Twitter!"

The rest of the interview went very smoothly, though some questions really tried my patience.

" Well, that's all folks! Have a great morning and we'll see you next week on ' Idol Watch!" Kanro-san wrapped up with tons of applause from the audience and pre-recorded clips.

The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the show. The audience started leaving.

I stood up, frowning. Without a word, I walked back to my dressing room.

" Hikaru, I want to discuss your education here." My manager Deborah said.

" Later. I want to change." I said as I whirled into my dressing room and slammed the door.

I sat down at the mirror. An egg was lying next it. It was black with silver stars and blue and pink music notes. But, unlike other guardian eggs, it had a large white X stretching across it.

I sighed. " Someday..." I said softly, stroking it. " Someday, Egg of my Heart, we'll finally get the Embryo. I know it."

I got up an changed into a black t-shirt, yoga pants, and put on a blue baseball cap. I finished the ' normal person' look with shades. Because nothing says ' I'm totally not a star in disguise' like shades. I grabbed my over-the-shoulder bag and went to the limo.

I slid into the back seat. Deborah was driving.

I thought about the Guardians, so I didn't have to listen to Deborah droning on and on about education, which I don't give a damn about.

' _King's Chair - Hotori Tadase. Chara: Kiseki , transformation: Platinum Royale._ _Sounds like a credit card,_'I thought, accidentally laughing out loud about my comment. Luckily, Deborah was too busy droning on and on about education to notice.

'_Queen's Chair- Mashiro Rima. Chara: Kusukusu, transformation: Clown Drop. Ace's Chair- Yuiki Yaya. Chara: Pepe, transformation: Dear Baby._ _Jack's Chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko. Chara: Temari, Rhythm, transformations: Beat Jumper._ _He's a crossdresser.' _ I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from laughing. Unfortunately, my face turned really red and I almost choked.

' _Joker's Chair: Hinamori Amu. Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. Transformations: Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade, Amulet Clovef, Amulet Dia._ _Hinamori Amu posesses the Humpty Lock, and can purify X-eggs! She can combine all four charas with the power of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key to create Amulet Fortune. Due to the power of the Humpty Lock, she can also transform with the charas of Hoshina Utau, Il and El, to form Amulet Devil and Amulet Angel, respectively._'

We pulled in front of the hotel. " Oy, Deborah? I was thinking, for my education - how about I go to Seiyo Academy? It seems like a good place, and there are some people that I want to meet there"

She nodded. " Marvelous. I'll have it arranged right away."

I smiled widely. She had no idea about my real reason for wanting to go there..

...

I twirled out of the bathroom into my Queen sized suite. " Whadda'ya think?" I asked, looking at myself in a mirror.

It looked like a very form-fitting suit. Black jacket, with a white blouse, red checkered tie, and a surprisingly short skirt with the same pattern as the tie.

" Plain." Said Deborah, who insisted on seeing me in my new uniform to make sure it fit. " What you need it style! Something that will attract attention, make sure people know it's you from a mile away!"

" Sure, like you have a fashion sense." I grumbled. I twirled around. " But," I said she could hear me, " It is a bit plain." I reached into my suitcase and found my red fingerless gloves. I put them on and flexed my fingers. I dispensed of the jacket, rolled up my sleeves, and replaced the tie with a bow tie. I stared in the mirror, and the giggled and fliped my hair of my shoulder, striking a cute pose. " I am Aino Hikaru! Nice to meet 'ya!" I said cheerfully.

" Almost perfect!" Deborah said thoughtfully. She ruffled through my suitcase and found my black capri leggings. They're an essential part of my wardrobe. " These... And your high tops!"

I nodded. " For once, you're actually doing a pretty good job on my outfits." She pouted at me. However, I tried them on, and it looked amazing.

" Good." Deborah said. " Now, take that off, and we'll work on your outfit for tonight's concert."

I groaned.

… **Ladedadedadedah ****…**

Cheers filled the air as the audience eagerly waited for the concert to begin. I could hear them even from the dressing room.

I was wearing a fringed leather jacket, form-fitting bell bottomed jeans, leather boots, and a cowboy hat. My white shirt had the words " Rock Star" it. I wore my hair loose with a plain black choker and a sparkly silver belt with a pouch attached to it. Deborah's getting really good at this.

" Ahh, I love making people think that care about charity!" Charity concerts get great publicity, and I can find the Embryo quicker.

Someone rapped on the door. Loudly. It startled me, and I dropped my lipstick. And I just got the latest shade of the 'Luscious Lips' lipstick line- ' Baby Bubblegum'. God, I hope it didn't break.

" Hikaru! You're up in four minutes!" A frenzied voice called.

" Fine!" I grumbled as I picked my lippy ( What the heck?). " Good, it didn't break." I quickly applied it. " Egg of my Heart, Character Change!"

My choker gained a star ornament on it, I put the egg in my pouch, and I walked calmly out of the door. Frenzied clothes and makeup experts checked me over. Once I was approved, I went to the stage wing.

There was loud applause as the previous artist finished. They had no idea that I was here. All they knew was that this concert is for a good cause, and that there are very famous Idols. They don't tell you who's performing to make a surprise.

The curtains closed. I quickly took my spot on the center on the stage, making sure that my headset was working.

I yelled in a happy happy peppy voice, " Heeello Tokyo! I'm the last one for tonight, and they saved the best for last! Boy, you're in for a treat! Can you guess who I am? I'm the fabulous, beautiful, Super Star! Aino Hikaru!"

There was surprised cheers everywhere.

The curtains then opened and they played the first notes of ' Super Star'.

_'Oh, You may think you're so pretty!_

_That all the eyes are on you._

_But move out of the way baby, _

_'Cause the super star is here!'_

I turned to face the audience, flashing my best smile. The music was peppy pop, filled with electric guitar.

_'Your paris original can't beat my designer dress_

_You can't ever top me because I'm always best._

_Your coral lipstick can't beat my shade of rouge_

_Now get out of the way - Vamoose! Bouge!_

_You used to beat me all the time at everything_

_I used watch you strutting down the catwalk in your designer gear_

_but I finally came out top of you_

_And now my time is here!'_

I danced, smiling, yelling the last line, listening to the cheers of my adoring fans. All the while the _** magical power**_of my voice was worming its way into their hearts egg and negatifying them. Yeah, I have no idea how I came up with that word.

_'Oh, You may think you're so pretty!_

_That all the eyes are on you._

_But move out of the way baby, _

_'Cause the super star is here!_

_I can sing, I can dance, I can positively prance,_

_Around the catwalk showing off the latest fashions_

_Cause I'm a super star strutting down the street _

_I'm a million dollar baby_

_Oh, You may think you're so pretty!_

_That all the eyes are on you._

_But move out of the way baby, _

_'Cause the super star is here!_

_You may think you're so pretty!_

_That all the eyes are on you._

_But move out of the way baby, _

_'Cause the super star is here_

_'Cause the super star is here.'_

I finished, posing with my hand on my hips and a flirty wink. Cheers drowned out even the thoughts in my head.

' _Come out, come out, wherever you are, Embryo..._' I surveilled the crowd. Their eyes were blank and X-eggs were already floating up.

My egg spoke. " **Scanning. Total: Five-hundred five X-eggs.**" Its voice was mechanical, emotionless.

I nodded. " Got it!" I muttered under my breath, and hurried off the stage. I whirled into my dressing room.

" **Summoning X-Power.**"

I cried out " Egg of my Heart, Transform me! Transformation: Rock Star!" I was now wearing a black leather jacket, and tight dark blue pants. My shirt was purple with a silver cross, and I was wearing my character change choker, fingerless fishnet gloves, and combat boots. My hair had a silver streak and a pink one in the front.

I ran out the door.

" **Scanning. Total: three Keepers.**" My egg told me from inside a pouch on my belt.

I raced outside. There was now about fifty X-eggs flying all over the place.

I looked and saw Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale attacking the blob.

" That quick? They were definitely at the concert. After all, they do have a somewhat romantic relationship." I grinned. " Date!"

Clown Drop arrived and joined the fight.

" **Host.** " My egg told me, which I rolled my eyes at.

" I know, I know!" I sighed. " I just want to see what they can do before I step in, okay?"

" Rima!" Amu cried joyfully.

They attacked randomly while forming a plan. They would drive all the X-eggs together, then Amu and Tadase would use Platinum Heart to purify them.

I was jealous. I've never, ever done a joint attack, mostly because I haven't met another Bearer before.

" Juggling Party!" Several bowling pins flew into the air, trailing magical sparkles into the air as they sheparded X-eggs into a big blob.

" Impossible! Impossible!" An egg cried as it sent dark energy towards Amulet Heart. She stood, petrified, as her dooms flew closer. I cackled evilly.

" Holy Crown!" Platinum Royale yelled. He held up his staff, pouring out golden energy that formed a shield around Amu.

" Oh, ya just had to save her, didn't ya?" I pouted. " You'll pay for this!"

" Tadase!" She gasped.

" Are you okay, Amu?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded and went into attack mode as she summoned a rod with a heart on either end. " Heart Rod! Spiral Heart Special!" Pink light siphoned out, trapping all the X-eggs.

I gasped. She truly was amazing... not.

Tadase and Amu crossed the Scepter and the Heart rod. They opened their mouths to shout something, but then I yelled, " Shooting Star!" A huge beam of yellow light knocked them over. " Rising Star!" A star shaped platform formed underneath me and I shot into the sky.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for what would come next. " Ready, Egg of my Heart?"

" **Scanning for Host. Target found.** **Summoning X-Power. Ready, Get Set, Go.**"

I began to sing.

'_Feel the darkness inside of you_

_Nothing you know is the truth_

_Let the darkness consume you_

_Let the pain in your heart begone_

_The friends you thought true_

_They don't care about you _

_Let the darkness consume your heart_

_Cut off the pain, have revenge!'_

As I sang, the pink bubble popped, and the X-eggs dissolved into black energy that began whirling around in a cyclone, blinding everything from view, and tearing up huge chunks of earth. I fought to stay stable and not be taken away from here by the wind.

The energy slammed into Rima with a huge explosion that shook the ground.

" Rima!" Amu screamed as she dropped to the ground. The explosion had sent everyone but Rima flying into the sky.

" Holy Crown!" Platinum Royale pointed his staff at the grown and yelled " Holy Crown!". A crown-shaped jelly-like thing appeared and he and Amu safely landed on it.

I floated down to the ground and collapsed, panting. That took a bunch of energy to do.

" **Scanning. X-Power: 100%. Host completed.**"

" Rima! All you alright?" Amu rushed towards her friend.

Rima simply put her hand out and blasted her friend with dark power.

" The friends I thought true - they don't care about me" Rima said in a small voice. " My Heart: Lock!" She was surrounded by dark energy.

" Let the darkness consume my heart! I'll cut off my pain and have revenge!" She screamed. Suddenly her costume's bright colours were replaced with dark ones - black, grey, red, and purple. It was patterned in white x's.

" Character Transformation: Dark Clown Drop!"

She grabbed several bowling pins out of nowhere and threw them towards Amu and Tadase.

" Holy Crown!"

A battle ensued. I won't bother you with the details, because it's the same stuff that was written a few paragraphs ago.

Anyway, Tadase and Amu were on the ground, and Dark Clown Drop was standing over them with an evil grin on her face.

" Rima..." Amu croaked faintly.

" Shut up, fool!" Rima snapped. " You lied to me, used me to fulfil your own selfish wishes! But now, I feel no pain for what you did to me. I've taken the way of darkness, and now you'll pay!"

" **Host X-Power at full capacity. Prepare for collection.**"

" Got it! Rising Star!" I shouted. I flew towards Guardians, making myself known. " Shooting Star!" I knocked her over.

"** Summoning X-Power. Converting. Ready, Get Set, Go.**"

Raising my egg over my head, I shouted " Host, your purpose has been fulfilled!" I brought my egg down in front of me. " X-Power Harvest!" Power surged from

X-energy flew off of her in thin streams.

" **Collecting X-Power**."

Rima collapsed, unconscious. The eggs formed and flew off to their owners.

I swayed, suddenly quite faint. Everything turned black as I plummeted towards the ground.

… **Ladedadedadedah **_**…**_

" Please wake up!" A voice called in my ear.

" Whaa-" I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I was pretty sure that Platinum Royale was holding me and Amulet Heart was tending to Rima.

" Holy Crown?" I asked, sitting up. He nodded.

" Are you alright?" He asked, staring at me with his big magenta eyes. He looked a bit… feminine up close.

" I'm fine. Just a wee bit tired." I said.

I stood, and looked at Rima. " Is your friend okay?" Yeah, like I care.

" She's fine, thanks to you. Tadase and I couldn't purify her."

I laughed. " I've heard a lot about you Guardians. Defeated Easter. You possess the Humpty Lock, and have four Charas, and can purify X-eggs. You and Platinum Royale can also perform a combined attack- Platinum Heart."

Amu looked amazed, and slightly creeped out. " How-"

I cut her off. " Oh, well you guys are sorta famous for righting Easter." ' _Idiot. Now she must think you're a creepy stalker type.' _ I thought.

" Oh." Amu said.

" What was that possessing Rima?" Cute, charming Tadase asked me.

" A Host. I had the misfortune of encountering them while in America. It' s basically where a bunch of X-Power from X-eggs is put into a person with worry in their heart. Basically." I looked at Rima. " She's worried about losing her friends. Not able to contact them, being far away from her home."

" Is she going to be alright?" Amu asked worryingly.

" She'll be fine."

" What's your name?" Tadase smiled warmly.

" Rock Star." I turned and started to walk away.

Amu called after me, the annoying sentimental little freak. " Your real name! You probably know ours, they're no big secret."

I stopped. " I go to your school." At least, I will in a few days...

" How will we find you? What if there are more Hosts?"

" Don't find me, I'll find you."

Perfect. Tons of X-Power collected, in just one day! What a profit. And soon, when I have enough, I'll be able to summon the Embryo...

**A/N : It seems that this story is off to a good start! I originally wanted Hikaru's name to mean ' Light of Love', but ' Light' is Hikari in japanese, and frankly, I didn't like that name. So, I named her Hikaru.**

**Aino Hikaru means ' Hikaru of love '. Wanna know why I chose the name ' Aino'? It's because Hikaru looks like V-chan from Sailor Moon! You know who I think she's like? Utau, whose voice actor also does Fate Testarossa from ' Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha', a really good anime.**

**God, I love **


End file.
